Legend Story
by Dusty Cantho
Summary: A selection of stories about the various legendary Pokémon of the games. Nothing to do with the anime. May have something to do with the manga and spinoff games in later chapters. It's better than it sounds.
1. Author's Note

Ok, hello. For the record, so I don't repeat myself, I do not own Pokémon, or anything that may appear in this fanfiction. I will gain no profit from this fanfiction, and do not want to. This has been written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. (c)

Please enjoy.


	2. DarkraiPart One

Darkrai's POV:

****************************************************************************************************************

All right, why the _hell _do people constantly call me a male? I'm so sick of it. I mean seriously, the facts are there for anyone who bothered to look.

Confused? _Good_. My name is Darkrai. You've probably heard of me, thanks to Canalave City. Well listen closely. Despite what people think, I'm not, repeat _not _evil. I cause nightmares as a sheild to protect myself from greedy humans who think that with my power they can become invincible. Secondly, I am female. I mean, how stupid can you be not to realise it? I have an _hourglass _figure, my 'hair' is long, which ok, granted some males do have, but generally it's females who do, I've made my lower body half look like a dress, I mean _come on_! How hard can it be to realise it? Finally, I do not have a love affair with Cresselia. She's my gal pal. The reason I live near her is because the nightmares I give off unintentionally can only be cured by her. So she gets a job, I don't end up killing people by keeping them eternally asleep so they starve. Win-win. Except everyone considers me evil.

The only ones who understand me are Giratina and Lugia. They know what it's like to be banished because of unintentional damage. Cresselia and Azelf are also friends, but they don't understand me. Sometimes, I just wish people realised that I really am a nice Pokémon. And I wish Uxie would notice me, instead of always talking to Psychic-type Legends. Which are Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Cresselia, Azelf and Mesprit. I'm not sure about Mewtwo and Deoxys. I mean, sure, Mewtwo is genetically programmed to be like Mew, so I guess it could be counted as a semi-legend, like myself. But Deoxys? I think it's power and origin make it seem rather legendary. I personally don't believe it, but since it _is _the only one of its species, I can live with it nearby. The same goes for Jirachi, but it's wish granting skills are what sell me over. But he's asleep at the moment...

Anyway, I do get to have my fun. Because there are a few humans who I've lived with over the years. I think the last one died about fifty years ago. I also own my own motel, which used to be thriving. Untill someone tried to capture me. Then it all went downhill from there. The motel had to close, but it still operates secetly, I became known as evil because of the nightmares, and Cresselia becomes my enemy and love interest. Yeah. At the same time. She's another reason that I'm considered male. Just because she's pink, yellow, baby blue and looks like a swan, and happens to be my 'counterpart', it doesn't make me male or her boyfriend. I don't even want to be her girlfriend. I'm not Latias, who's pining after Palkia. Who _is _a female.

But enough about Dragon-yuri. I'm just _pining _after Uxie. Don't get me wrong. I'm not addicted to love and fluffyness, even though I like them. I basically meditate daily, and occasionally I scout for Trainers I consider worthy to battle. I like to test myself, you see. What I do is, I create mirages of humans, who give a key to my motel to the Trainer of my choice. They go there, and another mirage makes them go to sleep. In their dreams, they battle me on Newmoon Island. If they defeat me, they can either capture me and escape from their dreams, or escape without capturing me. If they lose, then they start over again. It's fun for me, because they battle the real me, not a dream-me. I've also collected lots of Ribbons. Footstep Ribbons from Dr. Footstep, who I always make forget me so no-one gets suspicious. Pokémon League conquering ribbons, and only Bertha remembers me, but she keeps quiet. I even have some Ribbons from the Ribbon Syndicate and the Battle Tower.

It's nice being as strong as I am, but I'm constantly being chased after by bounty hunters who want to sell me to some spoilt ten-year-old who thinks that he'll be super-cool by owning me, and then he can become the Champion. Fat chance. I've better things to do.

I guess you're wondering why I have a crush on Uxie. Well, it's because he's so mysterious, and is filled with knowledge. I mean, he reresents knowledge, and lives in a barren lake. But he's not a nerd. He can talk about anything and make it sound interesting. Once, I heard he was visiting Cresselia, so I hid in the trees while they talked, and just listening to him made me feel so happy. So, for a while, I thought that if I read a lot and became smart, he'd date me. So I created mirages of humans, and rented out so many books from the Canalave library. I pored over them, literally absorbing every word, before heading to Fullmoon Island to ask Cresselia to invite him so we could talk. But, of course, he brought along Mesprit and ignored me, so I just played with Mesprit. Really intellectual. But I couldn't help it. Mesprit's a child basically, and he was cute, so I couldn't resist.

I'm so pathetic.


End file.
